Un buen amante
by Sassy Minion 84
Summary: Es bueno recordar de vez en cuando que los placeres de la vida no tienen porque venir de grandes hazañas... Jack Sparrow y tú, compartiendo un lecho.


_Bienvenidas. Este es un pequeño relato que tenía que ser explicado. Tanto se ha supuesto que Jack Sparrow ha tenido relación con prostitutas que alguien tenía que desarrollarlo un poco! Es bastante explícito, aunque en mi forma de escribir no caben las vulgaridades, y creo que me ha quedado bastante elegante, dentro de lo que cabe. _

_De todas formas, si no os gusta este tipo de contenido (íntegramente) erótico en los relatos, por favor, salid inmediatamente, puesto que como dije una vez, no quiero ser la causa de ningún trauma infantil. _

_Así pues, las que quedéis (y bienvenido sea cualquier chico que también quiera jugar este rol), os invito a poneros en la piel de una de esas deliciosas mujeres que han servido a Jack, de una o otra forma. _

* * *

**Un buen amante**

Es Jack Sparrow. Lo has reconocido a la primera, sin siquiera oír los comentarios que todas tus compañeras de profesión cuchichean sobre él.

Ha entrado en el local y ha mirado a su alrededor como si estuviese reconociendo el terreno. Después de sonreír levemente, ha asentido para si mismo y se ha dirigido a la barra, a hablar con el dueño.

Inconscientemente, mientras anda, lo has observado de arriba abajo. Es un hombre atractivo, eso no lo puedes negar. Un poco extraño, quizá, en la forma de moverse. Pero esos ojos negros, esa cara angulosa y de mandíbula firme, esos labios finos… han hecho que tus mejillas ardiesen. Su cuerpo es delgado y anda como si no tuviese prisa alguna. A primera vista tan solo dirías que es un hombre atractivo, porque no puedes ver nada del gran pirata del que habla la leyenda.

Desde que eras pequeña has oído hablar de él. De él y de la Perla Negra. Siempre has sentido curiosidad por el mundo de la piratería, pero no te has podido desligar definitivamente de la tierra como para entregarte a una vida bohemia. Eres de cuna humilde, muy humilde. Cuando tuviste uso de razón intentaste ponerte a trabajar para ayudar a tus padres y a tus hermanos pequeños a salir adelante, pero ningún trabajo lo suficientemente honrado daba el suficiente dinero como para mantenerlos contigo en casa. Así que cuando eras una adolescente, y tu cuerpo ya casi se había convertido en el de una mujer, encontraste a Miranda, una mala influencia, según tus padres.

Ella era prostituta en el puerto, y por lo visto le encantaba su profesión, porque cuando hablaba de ella, solo decía cosas buenas. Cosas como la libertad que daba el poder disfrutar de tu cuerpo al cien por cien. Cómo, a través de las relaciones sexuales, podías no solo encontrar placer, sino una manera de hacer arte. Y sobretodo de hacer dinero.

No sabías lo que hacías cuando dijiste que querías trabajar en lo mismo que ella, eso lo has de reconocer. Pero hasta el momento no te ha ido tan mal. A tus padres y tus hermanos les has dicho que trabajas como doncella en una casa de nobles, por lo que no puedes estar con ellos el tiempo que querrías. Ellos fingen que te creen, puesto que no te ven triste, y el dinero que les envías les va resolviendo los problemas poco a poco.

Miranda te ha tratado siempre con mucho cariño y afecto, aunque aún te avergüenzas un poco de sus maneras descaradas con los hombres. Ella te ha enseñado todo lo que sabes, y con el paso de los años, has aprendido cosas que ni imaginabas que podrían hacerse con el cuerpo. Has conseguido buenos clientes, y asiduos la mayoría de ellos. Puedes permitirte el lujo incluso de rechazar a aquellos que no te gusten, aunque como es normal, te has llevado alguna que otra bofetada de un maloliente borracho. Gajes del oficio.

Pero hay una cosa que no has podido conseguir, y es una noche con el famoso Jack Sparrow. Miranda yació con él varias veces, y habla maravillas, no solo de su cuerpo, si no de su inesperada ternura, de sus atenciones, y de sus palabras.

Nunca habías coincidido con él, no sabías nada de su aspecto, tan solo las constantes descripciones de tu compañera. Y hace un tiempo te comenzó a llamar la atención de sobremanera. Casi ha sido tu obsesión, de día soñando en poder llenarle un vaso de ron y conversar, y de noche imaginándote que tus clientes eran él.

Y por fin estáis en la misma habitación. No te has dado cuenta, pero llevas varios minutos mirándole en silencio. Y él se ha percatado. Está recostado en una pared, bebiendo directamente de una botella, y observándote en silencio. Notas como si su mirada pasase a través del tejido sedoso de tu vestido rojo y se incrustase en tu piel desnuda.

De pronto te sientes avergonzada de ti misma. De ese vestido tan atrevido con demasiado escote. Del tatuaje del brazo, que representa un corazón partido, y también del de la base de tu nuca, unas alas blancas. Se te eriza el bello de tu cuello desnudo, porque llevas tu ondulado pelo largo recogido en un moño poco cuidado. Y sobretodo de tus labios. De tus labios teñidos de rojo, que a más de uno han hecho perder la cabeza por besarlos. Te sientes tan vieja y tan niña a la vez que no sabes como reaccionar.

Apartas la mirada y te llevas una mano a la nuca, como masajeándote el cuello y justo en el mismo instante que lo estás haciendo, sabes que ha sido una mala idea, porque es un gesto que los hombres suelen malinterpretar. Vuelves a mirarle de lado y sus ojos siguen clavados en ti, mientras bebe de la botella. Lo ves sonreírse. Llama al tabernero, y antes de que desaparezca por las escaleras, puedes jurar que has oído estas palabras:

- Quiero a la morena. La más joven.

Tu corazón se acelera como si estuvieses viviendo de nuevo la víspera de tu primera vez. Jack Sparrow quiere tomarte. El famoso pirata, que a sus espaldas lleva tantas hazañas cumplidas, te quiere a ti, entre todas las mujeres del prostíbulo.

Minutos después, Steven, el tabernero, te llama.

Jack te quiere esta noche. Toda. La noche. Ha pagado bien, así que se amable y haz todo lo que él te diga. Ve a asearte un poco y luego llévale una botella de ron. Dile que invita la casa.

Asientes y les lanzas una dura mirada a tus compañeras cuando oyen que Steven te ha dicho que "seas amable". Te has hecho bastante famosa por tener un fuerte carácter y no dejarte dominar fácilmente. De todos modos, sigues siendo una de las prostitutas más famosas de la casa, y eso causa envidia a tus compañeras.

Vas a tu habitación y te aseas en el baño. No te perfumas porque sabes que a los hombres no les gusta besar tu cuerpo y llevarse el sabor del mismo perfume. Todos prefieren tu piel fresca y limpia.

Como de costumbre, y más mecánicamente que otra cosa, vuelves a repasar el rojo fuego de tus labios delante del espejo. Es un regalo de tus clientes habituales, un carmín que sabe a jugosas bayas silvestres.

Entonces llega el momento de la verdadera preparación para ir a ver a un cliente. Hay muchos de ellos que son urgentes. Que no tienen tiempo para jueguecitos para preparar a una mujer para el sexo. Y son rudos y violentos, que te toman directamente en el suelo o contra la puerta. Son los que más odias, porque no te da tiempo a rechazarlos, y casi siempre te hacen daño. Así que por si fuera el caso, y esperas con toda tu alma que no lo sea, te obligas a prepararte a ti misma. Esto lo has aprendido de la experiencia.

La mayoría de veces piensas en tu fantasía y dejas que fluya el placer por tu cuerpo. Pero esta vez la fantasía que siempre tienes se va a hacer realidad, y no sabes como enfrentarte a ello.

Lames tus dedos y te los llevas al sexo, teniendo por primera vez en mente la cara de Jack Sparrow, ese fantasma que ha rondado por tus pensamientos durante tanto tiempo. El primer toque simplemente te hace estremecer, imaginando esta vez, que son sus dedos, y no los tuyos los que te acarician.

Mientras vas palpando tu sexo, consigues componer la imagen de Jack delante de ti, arrodillándose al borde de la cama donde estás sentada y lo imaginas besando el interior de tus muslos. Quieres pensar en notar su cálido aliento torturándote, pero ¡que demonios! Es tu fantasía, y entonces la lengua del invisible Jack te lame de arriba abajo.

Notas el placer creciendo en el fondo de tu vientre, mientras tus dedos trabajan frenéticamente. Oyes tus propios gemidos y eso te excita aún más. Cierras los ojos para que todo sea más real en tu mente, y tus dedos se hunden dentro de ti, pero en tu cabeza, son unos dedos más gruesos y recios los que te masturban. Y llegas. Casi sin quererlo, en un par de minutos has llegado al final, y piensas – si con mi imaginación he llegado a esto¿que pasará con su cuerpo entero?- estás nerviosa. Quizá más que antes. Pero preparada para cualquier cosa.

Bajas de nuevo a coger una botella de ron y preguntar en que habitación se encuentra el cliente.

Cuando subes notas las piernas flaquear. Tu sexo está ardiendo por los momentos anteriores y por la anticipación. Deseas llegar a la puerta, abrirla, y aunque sabes que no vas a encontrarlo, sonríes al pensar que Jack Sparrow pudiese estar en un caballo blanco, dispuesto a rescatarte de una vida como la tuya, como haría un príncipe azul. No te puedes creer lo estúpido que te ha sonado eso a ti misma, porque estás haciéndote ilusiones con un hombre que ni siquiera habías visto hasta hace unos minutos.

Llegas a la puerta y aspiras aire, obligándote a tranquilizarte. Ensayas un par de sonrisas y una lánguida caída de ojos. La anticipación de nuevo. Nunca has sentido nada igual. Un deseo verdadero para yacer con un hombre.

Llamas a la puerta y entras sin esperar la invitación. Está sentado en una silla, mirando a la puerta. No lleva puesto ni su sombrero ni la chaqueta. Sus ojos, antes de que puedas decir algo, te observan de arriba abajo. Tiemblas un segundo y de pronto tus manos se vuelven frías.

- Buenas noches, señor Sparrow – dices sonriendo – Steven me ha dicho que ha reclamado mi presencia. Me alegro por ello – la primera sonrisa tímida aparece en tu rostro, estás decidida a conquistarle – déjeme obsequiarle con este ron. Regalo de la casa – sigues, caminando hacia la pequeña mesa en la que está apoyado - ¿quiere que brindemos juntos?

Te mueves con sensualidad y esperas su respuesta. Cuando oyes su voz, comprendes que te tiene atrapada con su misterioso encanto.

- No. Deja la botella ahí. Acércate.

Haces lo que te dice, siempre sin dejar de sonreír. Cuando estás a su lado, abre las piernas y te coloca entre ellas. Te hace sentarte en una de sus piernas y te rodea la cintura. Tú pasas tu brazo por encima de sus hombros, y la mano libre acaricia su pecho coquetamente.

No sabes que hacer. Él solo te mira. Mira tu cuello con detenimiento y ves como lame sus labios delicadamente. Su otra mano acaricia una de tus piernas por encima del vestido.

- Me alegra poder conocerle por fin, señor Sparrow…

- Jack. Sólo Jack. – su caricia en tu pierna va aumentando la presión.

- Me alegra poder conocerte por fin Jack, por aquí eres bastante famoso.

Ves como sonríe, pero sabes que no es por lo que has dicho. Es como si a raíz de ese comentario, hubiese recordado algún otro tiempo atrás. Sus dientes de oro relucen a la luz de las velas, y su aliento teñido de ron golpea tus pechos, mezclado con el de salitre característico de los marineros.

Estáis en silencio unos momentos, como reconfortándoos mutuamente por algo que no habéis compartido, casi dándoos fuerzas para seguir adelante. Y agradeces que no sea un silencio incómodo. Casi parecéis dos amantes que hace años que no se ven y disfrutan el momento para poder mirarse y redescubrirse el uno al otro.

Pero un cliente es un cliente, y si él no da el primer paso, sabes que debes darlo tú.

- Y bien Jack – te acercas y acaricias su cara con la tuya y le susurras al oído, mientras tus manos acarician su pecho y van en descenso - ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para complacerte?

Besas su cuello, dejando marcas rojas por él, y lames con suavidad la unión del cuello y el hombro, haciéndolo suspirar y cerrar los ojos.

Él no contesta, pero tomas su reacción como algo bueno y siegues adelante. Bajas por su pecho, besando la piel tostada por el sol y curtida por el mar. Te paras en sus pezones para prestarles un poco de atención. Cuando comienzas a lamer uno, su voz te impacta.

- Te equivocas de lugar, querida. Es más abajo.

Su mano empuja tu cabeza con suavidad, hasta que quedas arrodillada entre sus piernas. Casi te ha decepcionado. Pero te ha divertido a la vez. Así que te esmeras en acariciar su sexo por encima del pantalón y luego tus manos lo buscan dentro. Ya está casi preparado para ti, y secretamente te alegras que esté tan dispuesto.

Viendo al pirata, no pensabas que esa parte de su cuerpo fuese tan… notable. Y te encanta. Ese pequeño demonio travieso de tu interior se ha despertado. Y tiene muchas ganas de jugar.

Sientes su sexo palpitar entre tus manos y desearías poder tener tenerlo dentro de ti en ese momento. Una y otra vez lo acaricias en un toque seco. Besas la punta con rapidez y luego tu lengua lo acaricia. Jack se estremece.

Su cabeza cae atrás y suspira profundamente. Lames todo su sexo esta vez, y cuando lo notas totalmente a punto, lo introduces en tu boca por completo, aunque con alguna ligera dificultad. Sigues lentamente, tanto, que de vez en cuando sus caderas dan una sacudida instándote a ir más rápido, pero tú le vas a torturar de la misma forma que él lo había hecho en tu fantasía.

Sigues chupándole deliciosamente el glande, moviendo la lengua dentro de tu boca, en círculos. Con tus manos reanudas la masturbación, y notas que se tensa.

Su mano derecha agarra tu nuca y la izquierda reposa encima de tu cabeza, pero con ambas te atrae a la base de sus caderas. Con un gemido ahogado llega al final, y tu boca acoge una larga, caliente y espesa corrida.

Esperas a que se calme y te separas. Le miras directamente a los ojos y entonces, solo entonces, tragas, para que tenga plena conciencia de lo que has hecho. Lo haces sonoramente, exagerando al máximo el gesto y silenciosamente te aplaudes a ti misma, porque su mandíbula ha caído bastantes centímetros. Está con la boca abierta y mirándote con admiración.

En un gesto felino, lames los restos de esperma de su sexo, mientras casi te pones a ronronear. A Jack le encanta. Sus ojos son ahora amables, y su sonrisa tranquila. Quizá solo necesitaba apagar esa urgencia.

Cuando acabas, cruzas los brazos sobre su rodilla y apoyas tu cabeza en ellos. Le miras con la cabeza ladeada como esperando órdenes, cual niña aplicada.

Jack acaricia tu mejilla y luego tus labios. Los repasa con sus dedos suavemente. Su mirada calmada vuelve a tomar un aire misterioso. Es como si no supieses que va a ocurrir con ese hombre en la habitación.

- Levántate – dice repentinamente.

Te levantas y te quedas donde estás. Él simplemente va desabrochando los botones de su camisa, y se la quita para tirarla al suelo.

Está algo delgado para tu gusto, y tiene cicatrices que te hacen fruncir el ceño, porque comprendes que eso ha debido de doler muchísimo. Pero es hermoso. Te recreas observando los músculos bien torneados.

- Desnúdate.

Bajo su atenta mirada, haces lo que te dice. Poco a poco desabrochas tu vestido, y cae al suelo, rozando toda tu piel. No llevas nada debajo, excepto como de costumbre, unas medias que alcanzan hasta la mitad del muslo, pero tu desnudez esta vez te hace sentir incómoda. Sus ojos se pasean por tu cara, recorriendo los labios ahora desmaquillados. Pasan por el cuello, como si pudiese lamer toda esa parte. Se detienen en tus pechos, grandes y bien formados para tu edad. Siguen ahora abajo y admiran tu sexo. Van abajo por las piernas, paseando por entre los muslos, y comienzas a temblar levemente. Tus manos hacen un vago intento de cubrirte los pechos, pero él devuelve su mirada hasta encontrar la tuya y dice con energía:

- ¡No!

Te paralizas, y consigues mostrarte incluso altanera enfrente de él. Una pequeña ráfaga de aire frío roza tu espalda y se te eriza la piel. Cuando tus pezones están en todo su esplendor, él sonríe, volviendo a mostrar los dientes de oro.

Miras sus labios y piensas en lo mucho que te gustaría besarlos. Y él da una nueva orden:

- Date la vuelta.

Lo haces, y comprendes que te está examinando. Centímetro a centímetro de tu piel, sus ojos pasan acariciándote. Los segundos se vuelven horas. Sin poder verle te cuesta adivinar lo que está pensando. Oyes como se levanta de la silla y avanza.

Entonces sus cálidas manos abarcan tu trasero. Primero es un simple roce, pero luego con las manos abiertas aprieta tus nalgas. Es una sensación extraña, pero no desagradable. Está unos minutos así, acariciándote lentamente, y te comienzas a excitar.

Sus manos abandonan tus nalgas y pasean por la cintura, acariciándote con el dorso de la mano. Entonces acarician tus pechos, primero suavemente y después mas fuerte.

Notas su aliento en el cuello, muy, muy cerca pero sin llegar a tocarte. Comienza a respirar más fuerte, y entonces se aproxima. Su pecho desnudo entra en contacto con tu menuda espalda. Es un contacto bastante íntimo, casi como el de los amantes.

Sus dedos pellizcan tus pezones, los cogen, los rodean, los irritan. Notas entre tus nalgas que él también se está excitando de nuevo, porque hace presión.

Mientras su mano izquierda sigue trabajando tu pecho, la derecha baja nuevamente por la cintura, buscando tu sexo. Lo palpa por encima y de pronto leva sus dedos a tu boca. Los mete y masturba tu lengua unos segundos. Cuando están suficientemente mojados, los devuelve a tu sexo y comienza a acariciarte. No puedes evitar emitir un gemido de satisfacción y aprietas tu espalda contra su pecho, de alguna manera apresurándolo.

Dejándote esta vez insatisfecha, retira los dedos, porque seguramente ha notado que estás más húmeda de lo que debieras.

Te gira sobre ti misma y lo encaras. Tienes los labios entreabiertos, mostrándole los dientes, y entrecierras los ojos. Él te mira atentamente y se acerca a tu boca, piensas que va a besarte, y te abandonas a su intención. Pero justo antes de tocar tus labios, gira su cabeza para atacar tu cuello. Sus manos vuelven a tu trasero y hacen su trabajo mientras su boca te devora poco a poco.

- Oh, Jack… - suspiras

Parece tomarse esas palabras como un aliciente y sus besos se vuelven más feroces, es como si supieses que el cuello es tu punto débil. Tu cuerpo tiembla, las piernas te flaquean, y tu respiración se hace más irregular. Gimes de dolor cuando clava sus dientes en tu piel, no lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerte sangrar, pero si para dejar la marca unos días.

Baja un poco más y toma uno de tus pechos en su boca. Lo chupa con insistencia, y mientras lo tiene encerrado en su cálida boca, recorre el pezón con su lengua, primero haciendo círculos y luego de arriba abajo, excitando la piel. Casi parece que él sea la prostituta y te esté brindando sus servicios.

Pero como cada vez que piensas que has adivinado algo de él, cambia de estrategia.

De no muy buenas maneras te suelta de su abrazo, y te tira encima de la cama. Caes bocabajo y giras tu cabeza para mirarle. Pero él ya está detrás de ti. Se ha puesto de rodillas encima de la cama, y te coge por la cintura para alzarte y que quedes a gatas.

Por el indecente bulto en sus pantalones ves que está de nuevo preparado y que por fin se va a cumplir tu fantasía.

Coge tus nalgas y las aprieta una y otra vez, dejando marcas rojas. Entonces se acerca un poco, y con su mano derecha guía su sexo al tuyo, pero no te penetra enseguida. Parece ser que le gustan los juegos, y de arriba abajo, va moviéndolo para acariciarte. Comienzas a mover involuntariamente tus caderas para acercarte. Para que se acabe esa dulce tortura. No puedes más, notas tu sexo quemar y deseas por todos los dioses que siga adelante.

Cuando menos te lo esperas, de un solo golpe, llega hasta dentro de tus entrañas. Es grande, lo notas duro y caliente. Te llena completamente y piensas que encajáis a la perfección. Jack Sparrow es un buen amante. O al menos lo sería si tuvieseis una relación.

Está unos segundos parado, como dándote tiempo a que te acomodes a su tamaño. Lo oyes gemir, y comienza a moverse. Cada arremetida es más fuerte que la anterior. Sus manos siguen aferradas a tus caderas, imposibilitándote el movimiento, para dejarte a su antojo. Las primeras embestidas son totales y lentas, desde la punta de su sexo, hasta la base, pero sin hacer pausas. Luego el movimiento se acelera y se hace más rítmico.

Tus brazos no aguantan el compás y ceden en la cama. Agarras las sábanas y apoyas tu cabeza en ellas, ahogando varios gritos de placer.

Durante unos minutos, no oyes más que el chocar de tus nalgas contra sus caderas.

Cada vez va más rápido y temes que se esté a punto de acabar, pero te vuelve a sorprender.

Cambia de posición y te hace recostarte sobre un costado. Alza tu pierna y la pasa por su hombro, para tener una mejor visión. Puede que sepa que no es una postura muy estimulante para ti, así que acompaña vuestra unión con sus dedos mientras te masturba. No puedes hacer nada porque te tiene a su merced, así que te abandonas a las sensaciones.

Ves lo erótico de la situación, cuando la luz de las velas de la habitación se refleja en el sudor de su cuerpo. No te habías dado cuenta, pero te está mirando a los ojos, a tu expresión. De vez en cuando sus ojos viajan a tus pechos para contemplar su movimiento salvaje, pero se interesan más por la visión de tu cara. Es tan atractivo… tiene los labios entreabiertos para controlar su respiración. Su pelo cae por encima de sus hombros y su espalda lánguidamente, mientras sus adornos suenan con un tintineo muy peculiar. Y sus ojos… sus bellísimos ojos… esos orbes oscuros que te tienen hechizada.

Es ahora cuando también te das cuenta que estás gimiendo muy alto, así, que te muerdes el labio para silenciarte.

- No… me gusta… me gusta oírte… - dice entre gemidos

Y te abandonas completamente. Quieres que vea lo mucho que estás disfrutando, y no te hace falta fingir esta vez.

Esa nueva posición es un poco cansada, así que abandona tu pierna en la cama y te enfrenta cara a cara. Abrazas su cuerpo con tus piernas y él besa tu cuello de nuevo. Le oyes gemir en anticipación, y comprendes que no puede aguantar mucho más. Te ha dado mucho más de lo que en principio podías haber imaginado de un simple pirata, así que acompañas sus movimientos con los tuyos. Gimes en su oído, de manera que solo sea un susurro en la oscuridad. Son palabras de amor, de deseo, y de adulación. Lo urges, lo animas y clavas tus uñas en su espalda para que se decida.

Y lo sientes llegar. Se tensa entre tus brazos, tiembla, y te inunda con toda su pasión.

Se queda unos instantes más dentro de ti, y lo meces con dulzura, acariciándole la espalda y los hombros con cariño.

Se separa de ti y se estira boca arriba en la cama, cogiendo aire hasta normalizar su respiración, después de murmurar algunas palabras en tu cuello, que no llegas a comprender.

No sabes que hacer, si retirarte para que descanse, apoyarte en su pecho como una amante enamorada, o quedarte simplemente a su lado.

Su brazo que te acoge en una caricia te da la respuesta.

- Lo siento… - dice

- ¿Por qué?

- No has llegado¿verdad? No estoy en uno de mis mejores momentos – dice casi con timidez

Sonríes con indulgencia, pensando en lo caballero que está siendo cuando no tiene porqué. Le dices que no importa, que ha sido una de las mejores noches de tu vida, y con diferencia el mejor cliente que has tenido nunca.

Sonríe con satisfacción, alimentando su ego. No es una mentira del todo, pero a todos los hombres les gusta oír halagos sobre su forma de hacer el amor.

A los pocos minutos oyes la respiración mucho mas regular, y comprendes que se ha dormido. Desde luego debe de estar exhausto. Así que te quedas a su lado, intentando conciliar el sueño con él. De todas formas, nadie te va a esperar esta noche, puesto que eres completamente suya hasta que llegue el alba.

* * *

Puede que hayan pasado un par de horas, cuando unas caricias en tu mejilla te despiertan. Las llamas de las velas casi están extinguidas aunque dan aún un poco de luz.

Jack te está mirando atentamente, y cuando abres los ojos sonríe sutilmente. No hay mantas encima de ti, así que estás de nuevo desnuda a su merced. Estás estirada, y el, sobre su brazo, comienza a recorrer tu cuerpo con una mano.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunta.

Es cierto, en toda la noche no le has dicho tu nombre, cuando la mayoría de los clientes siempre preguntan por él. Se lo dices y sonríe.

Un bonito nombre para una bonita dama.

Levantas una ceja de incredulidad ante la palabra "dama", y él se ríe con ganas.

- Sea cual sea tu trabajo, sigues siendo una mujer ¿verdad?

- Lo mismo digo. Eres un pirata, pero en la alcoba tan solo queda el hombre.

- Es bueno recordar de vez en cuando que los placeres de la vida no tienen porque venir de grandes hazañas.

Volvéis a sonreíros. No has vivido grandes hazañas para comprender ese comentario, pero vivir la vida que estás viviendo ya lo consideras un gran reto diario.

Mientras habláis, ha cogido uno de tus pechos, y como si no hubiera hecho nada más en la vida, está masajeándolo. Eso te recuerda algo.

- Espero que ahora me dejes hacer algo por ti. – y te muerdes el labio, mientras tu mano apremia a la suya sobre tu pecho.

- No desearía otra cosa.

Le haces acostarse de espaldas y eres tú la que se queda recostada en un brazo. Quitas su mano de tu pecho y llevas las tuyas al suyo, recorriendo con las uñas cada centímetro de piel. Ves como su vello se está erizando por la sensación. Poco a poco vas bajando por su abdomen, haciendo dibujos con las yemas de los dedos.

Te levantas sobre tus rodillas y te pones encima de él, a horcajadas. Instintivamente, Jack lleva sus manos a tus caderas, y comprendes que parte de su placer reside en poder tocar a su amante.

Pues bien. Tú vas a hacer que encuentre el placer en la limitación del tacto.

Miras su pañuelo rojo, que no se ha quitado en toda la noche y figuras una nueva utilización para él. Te inclinas sobre su cabeza para poder desatarlo, y él malinterpreta tu gesto. Mientras estás lidiando con el nudo del pañuelo, notas algo caliente, succionando un pezón. Y ahí está la maravillosa boca de Jack, cual recién nacido. Primero uno y después el otro.

Aunque esa no era tu intención, dejas que continúe un poco más, porque la suave caricia de su lengua y de sus labios está haciéndote estremecer. Pero tiene que parar porque tú tienes que recuperar el control.

Cuando le desabrochas el pañuelo y lo retiras, las rastas caen desordenadas por la almohada. Es una pena que esconda casi media cara con ese trapo.

Entonces quitas sus manos de tus caderas, y las llevas por encima de su cabeza, hasta el cabezal de la cama. Con bastante maña, porque no es la primera vez que utilizas ese pequeño truco de dominación con algún cliente, consigues atar bastante fuerte sus manos e inmovilizarlo.

Mientras lo hacías, te miraba en silencio, y parecía satisfecho. Ahora su expresión es triunfante. Te preguntas en silencio si lo que el gran pirata de la leyenda en realidad necesita, son unos cuantos azotes de una ama severa.

Ahora ha llegado el turno de trabajar.

- Bien, Capitán Jack Sparrow… - dices mientras, sentada sobre sus muslos, dibujas círculos con los dedos sobre su estómago

- Prepárate a ser abordado…– besas su mejilla

- Y desvalijado… - besas su barbilla

- Y violado… - muerdes suavemente su cuello

- Nadie te podrá ayudar… - murmuras en su cuello. Entonces le miras

- Nadie te podrá salvar… - tus ojos se estrechan

- No te daré cuartel… - el fuego que arde en ellos le anuncian que va a ser tomado y consumido

- Grita todo lo que quieras – recorres tus dientes con la lengua

- Suplica si quieres – tu pelo roza su pecho, mientras tus manos toman la base de su sexo

- Eres mío… - tu lengua chasquea contra tu paladar a escasos centímetros de la punta

- … para hacer lo que quiera – una sola vez, lo introduces por completo, hasta encajarlo en la garganta, y lo sacas poco a poco, ensalivándolo completamente

Lo oyes gemir con un grito ahogado. Le miras y lo ves con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de esa efímera sensación.

- Jack… - dices para atraer su atención

- ¿Sí? – contesta mirando hacia abajo

- Buen provecho – repites la acción una vez más.

Sigues haciéndolo lentamente, dispuesta a darle placer hasta que no pueda más. Pero con el paso de los años, también le has encontrado el gusto al tema de la dominación. Ellos disfrutan con un poco de mano dura, y tú lo haces viéndolos desesperados por ti. Hasta ahora no lo has podido hacer, pero vas a seguir la conversación un poco más, un poco más allá, un poco más fuerte esta vez.

Ellos siempre se sorprenden, cuando detrás del reflejo de una prostituta tímida a primera vista, a la que fácilmente podrían dominar, se esconde una mujer bastante morbosa.

Y de pronto paras.

- ¿Quieres que siga? – dices bajando el tono de tu voz, con una sensualidad aterciopelada. Él asiente rápidamente. – Entonces tienes que decírmelo.

- Sigue haciéndolo – dice mientras deja caer su cabeza pesadamente en la almohada. Su respiración pesada.

- ¿Qué siga haciendo qué? – dices tú, como si no supieses de que está hablando.

- Lo que estabas haciendo. – resulta que Jack es algo reservado para hablar de estos temas ¿eh?

- Dilo, Jack, di "chúpame la polla" y lo haré. – comienzas a lamer su pene de arriba abajo.

- Jack te mira intentando parecer calmado, pero sin conseguirlo. Tú esperas.

- Chúpame la polla

Te acercas y abres la boca en la punta, después de decirle que lo repita, esta vez llamándote por tu nombre.

No consigue acabar la frase porque has vuelto a hacerlo, esta vez succionándola una vez la tienes dentro de la boca.

Jack gime audiblemente, y comienza a mover las caderas desesperadamente, urgiéndote a que vayas más rápido, pero tú no vas a ceder como antes. Ahora eres mucho mejor que antes. Increíblemente mejor. Y sabes que Jack lo sabe. Y vas a hacer que su sufrimiento sea algo mas largo. Porque no lo vas a dejar llegar al final.

Tú antes no has podido llegar, aunque has de reconocer que él se ha esforzado, pero ahora eres tú quien lleva el mando.

Lo notas tensarse, a punto de acabar y sabes que te has dejado ir un poco. Así que te separas bruscamente.

Jack gime en consternación e intenta levantarse. Pero el pañuelo sigue fuertemente atado a sus muñecas.

Le miras desde tu postura de amazona, y sonríes con superioridad. Ha llegado el momento de poseerlo como se debe hacer.

Poco a poco, llevas su sexo al tuyo, y lo introduces lentamente. Muy lentamente. Para que aprenda donde están cada uno de tus rincones. Y tú lo sientes tensarse y crecer dentro de ti.

Un suspiro ahogado nace de tu garganta cuando está completamente dentro. Tú misma te acaricias los pechos para que pueda ver la erótica imagen. Lentamente, igual que antes, comienzas a cabalgarle. La penetración es mucho más profunda así, y no puedes reprimir tu excitación.

Sus gemidos son la mejor recompensa que hubieses podido tener. Su cadera empieza a subir, intentando que vayas más deprisa, pero lo tienes bien aprisionado. Tocas tu pelo, te chupas los dedos, le miras con deseo, de vez en cuando te inclinas a su oído para decirle alguna obscenidad… y lo sientes llegar por fin. Va naciendo en el fondo de tu vientre, con prisa por expandirse a todo tu cuerpo.

Aceleras, y Jack comprende que está pasando.

- Desátame… déjame… ahhhh… déjame abrazarte…

No puedes responder, pero haces lo que dice. Aflojas el nudo del pañuelo y enseguida se incorpora hasta quedar sentado. Te acomoda perfectamente a su regazo, y pasa tus brazos por la cintura. Tú escondes tu cabeza en su hombro… y llegas por fin. El placer atraviesa todos los nervios de tu cuerpo y pierdes por unos instantes el mundo de vista.

No sabes cuando, pero Jack también ha llegado. Notas como poco a poco, sale de tu interior, se desliza a través de vuestros sexos hasta mojar la cama.

Os miráis en silencio, haciendo confesiones con los sentidos. Vuestra noche se ha acabado.

* * *

Ya casi ha despuntado el alba. Desde la cama, ves como se viste sin mirarte. Coge la botella de ron y bebe de ella.

Cuando crees que va a marcharse sin siquiera decirte adiós, se gira y te mira largamente.

Se acerca a la cama y se sienta a tu lado. Tú te incorporas, por si tienes que hacer algún último trabajo como despedida, pero te sorprende que coja tu mejilla y te llame por tu nombre.

- ¿Me permites besarte?

Abres los ojos desproporcionadamente. Nadie. Nunca. Nunca te han pedido permiso para cualquier cosa relacionada con tu cuerpo. Simplemente lo tomaban. Y después de lo que ha pasado entre vosotros en la noche, no esperabas en ningún momento que preguntase algo como eso. Es más, podría haberlo hecho, pero recuerdas que con todo el sexo que habéis compartido, vuestras bocas no se han conocido ni un instante. Entonces te sientes especial. De alguna u otra manera, un pirata ha hecho que una simple puta se haga sentir especial con una sola petición. ¿Quién dijo que no hay héroes entre los ladrones? Y comprendes en ese momento, porque Jack Sparrow es una leyenda también con las mujeres.

- Sí – es tu única respuesta.

Se acerca lentamente, y entreabre los labios. Toma los tuyos con un suspiro y se cierran en un beso perfecto. Te abraza, y tu desnudez se siente cálida a través de su ropa. Comienza a mover los labios y a forzar una abertura.

El contacto con su lengua es mágico. Nunca hubieses imaginado que un beso sabría tan bien.

Cuando se separa sabes que le vas a echar de menos. Demasiado.

Y de esta manera Jack Sparrow sale de la habitación, sin la despedida que estabas esperando. Solo con un beso.

Te vistes deprisa y bajas a ver a Steven, que seguramente te mandará con otro cliente en poco tiempo, por lo que al menos tienes que dejar verte un poco por los alrededores.

Te sientes bien, como después de una noche de reconfortante sueño. Bajas las escaleras y ves que tus compañeras te miran peor de lo habitual. Tu sonrisa entonces se engrandece, dándoles envidia malsana.

Steven te llama y parece enfadado.

- Puedes irte a casa.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que te puedes ir. Ve a recoger tus cosas, y te haremos venir cuando seas necesaria.

- No te comprendo. ¿Me estás echando?

- No seas estúpida. Tienes un mecenas. Ya no eres una simple puta. Eres una cortesana.

- ¿Qué? – no sabes de que está hablando.

- Ese condenado Sparrow. Te ha comprado. Al menos ha comprado tus servicios. Ahora solo te debes a él. – y se aleja lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo, mientras sigue limpiando un vaso de ron.

Y ahora entiendes la despedida de Jack. Porque no era una despedida. Puede que tardes un poco en verlo de nuevo, pero sabes que va a volver a ti. Porque ahora le debes todo tu cuerpo, dejando libre tu corazón.

* * *

**End**

* * *

_Bueno! That's all¿Qué os ha parecido? Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión. _

_En cuanto a mi otra historia, "**La Excepción**", lamento que esté tardando tanto en salir a la luz, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo libre para concentrarme en ella, porque quiero que al menos tenga un argumento interesante y una buena trama(o al menos quiero intentarlo) para que tengais tan buena opinión como la tuvisteis en "**La amazona y el pirata**". _

_ "**Un buen amante**", surgió en una noche de fiesta, en esos momentos en los que acabas de cenar con los amigos y te vas a tomar algo para empezar la noche. Pues en esas charlas insulsas, comenzamos a hablar de películas, y surgió Piratas del Caribe. En ese punto de la conversación, solo hablábamos las chicas, dejando de lado a los demás, comentando como sería Jack Sparrow en la cama. Personalmente yo no creo que fuese tan movido como en el relato, sino del tipo pasivo que quiere que se lo hagan todo. Jajajajaja. Así pues, esta historia es una suma de la imagen del Jack compañero de cama que tienen un grupo de chicas y yo. ¿Coincide con alguno de los vuestros?_  



End file.
